Mr. Rubin
Hello kiddies, it is I, CREEPS, welcome back to my CASTLE! You know, in my collection of stories, I sometimes come across a few that really SUCK, although they're rather FANGTASTIC ha-ha-ha! Like this shrieks tale! In New York City, back in 1957, there was a boy who rode his bike down a neighborhood, early one morning. He passed by one of the homes and stopped. Looking into one of the side windows closely, he saw an old man wave and smile at him from inside. The boy smiled and waved back. Then he rode off on his bike, seeing another boy on a bike up, ahead. "Hey, Chuck wait up!" the boy called out to the one up, ahead. He caught up to Chuck, as Chuck slowed down. "Hey, Eddie, how's it going?" Chuck asked the other boy. "Pretty good man, thanks. You?" Eddie replied, then asked. "The same man" Chuck said. The old man was still standing by the window in the house, as Chuck and Eddie rode by. "Mr. Rubin is a nice guy y'know!" Eddie told Chuck. "Yeah, but I only met him once" he replied. The boys rode to one end of the neighborhood, stopping when they saw three older bullies standing and blocking their way. "Hey, punks, hold it!!" one of the bullies told Chuck and Eddie. "What do ya guys want Sam?" Eddie asked the bully. "We just want to play a little game punk" Sam replied. "Yeah, dork!" the two other bullies said to Eddie. "Come on guys, let us by!!" Chuck begged Sam and the two others. Sam and his friends punched Chuck and Eddie in their stomachs, knocking them from their bikes. They hit the street and cried out in pain, panting and gasping for air. Sam and his friends kicked them and ran away. Minutes later, an old hand helped the boys to their feet. "Mr. Rubin sir" they said, seeing the old man. "Yes, boys, I'll help you!" Mr. Rubin answered, brushing them off. Later that night, Chuck and Eddie walked down the same neighborhood, together. They came to Mr. Rubin's house. The door opened and Mr. Rubin called to them: "boys, come on in". Chuck and Eddie went into his home and Hank Williams sang, "Dear John" on a radio in the kitchen, when they entered it. They looked at Mr. Rubin, seeing he had a white-glow around his face, including glowing-white eyes as well. He wore his normal brown, buttoned-down shirt, pants and shoes and scratched his bald head, as he peeled back his lips, showing black-fangs that jutted out of his mouth, piercing-sharp and quite long. "Mr. Rubin?!?" the boys gasped in fright. "Yes, I am a vampire boys. I took care of those bullies earlier today. They won't harm you any longer!" Mr. Rubin explained, revealing the dead bodies of Sam and the two others. The bodies were slumped over the table in chairs. Mr. Rubin took a boiling pot from his stove, showing the boys three boiling livers inside it. Wasn't Mr. Rubin reaching his BOILING POINT kiddies? Hee-Hee! Well, that just goes to show you, being an old vampire really SUCKS ha-ha-ha!